Gadis Abu-Abu
by Hinamori Miku Koyuki
Summary: Aku datang begitu terlambat dan kau malah pergi begitu cepat. Apa kau pernah marah pada dirimu sendiri? Hingga kau begitu ingin mengutuk dirimu agar segera mati? Apa kau pernah begitu ingin mengembalikan sesuatu yang tak dapat dikembalikan? Aku mengalaminya. Dulu, kini, dimasa depan, dihidupku, dan dalam kematianku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gadis Abu-Abu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

Dengar...

Akan kuberitahu padamu tentang dia yang datang dan pergi begitu cepat. Aku tak pernah mengira dia akan pergi, sebagaimana aku tahu dia akan datang. Ini bukan tentang seseorang yang selalu tersakiti. Tapi tentang seseorang yang selalu menyakiti.

.

.

Senja dipenghujung musim gugur. Kala itu kutelusuri jalan setapak dengan retakan usang simbol usia renta termakan zaman. Kau berdiri disana, dibalik pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Aku masih lima belas tahun. Tapi aku tahu kau bukan hitam, bukan pula putih, kau adalah gadis abu-abu pertamaku.

Kuperhatikan bahu kecilmu dibalik pagar besi dingin itu. Berbaliklah! Tapi kau tuli akan suara hatiku. Aku melewati punggungmu dengan pagar besi sebagai penghalang. Kakiku terus melangkah, namun mata ini tetap mengarah padamu. Aku tak pernah tahu, hari itu akan menjadi awal yang mengiring hatiku pada setiap luka dimasa depan.

Esok hari kakiku kembali melangkah pada jalan setapak yang mengarah padamu. Kau tetap disana namun berbeda. Kali ini kau melihatku dengan senyum musim panas. Kelegaan yang menggelitik menghampiri jiwa kekanak-kanakanku. Kau gadis abu-abu pertamaku dengan senyum musim panas walau dipenghujung kisah kau memanipulasi kenyataan.

Hari berlalu. Kau tetap dengan senyum musim panasmu dibalik pagar besi yang menjulang tinggi. Aku bertanya ada apa dengan pagar itu? Kau bisu dengan jawaban. Hingga ku tahu punggung kecil yang pertama mempertemukanku denganmu menyembunyikan luka. Kau berbalik dengan senyum musim panas untuk mengelabuiku akan luka dibahumu. Hari itu ku tahu duniaku dan duniamu berbeda. Aku menangis sebagai simbol luapan emosi yang menggebu. Aku berlutut di depanmu memegang pagar besi yang dingin bagai es. Kau tetap bisu dan tetap dengan senyum musim panasmu.

Aku penasaran. Dapatkah kau melihat langit biru dibalik pagar besi dingin itu? Atau pernahkah kau merasakan angin yang menerpa ilalang dan rumput pada pinggiran jalan setapak ini? Tidak inginkah kau ikut bersamaku menyusuri jalan setapak ini dipenghujung senja? Kupastikan kau tak akan kedinginkan dengan kejahilan angin musim gugur. Aku penasaran semuanya nampak abu-abu diluar sini. Namun untuk kesekian kali kau bisu, hanya senyuman musim panas yang menjawab rasa penasaranku.

Hingga hari itu. Sebelum senja alam seperti memberiku isyarat dan firasat untuk datang lebih cepat dari sang waktu. Kau disana berdiri dengan pagar besi yang telah terbuka. Senyummu mengembang, kali ini bukan senyum musim panas. Tapi lebih dari itu senyum dengan udara hangat setelah hujan dimusim semi. Aku percaya keajaiban telah terjadi. Aku menghampirimu dengan gemuruh yang berpijar hebat di hatiku.

Disini. Kala senja dipenghujung musim gugur yang ajaib. Langkahku terhenti tepat di depanmu. Kuingat kala itu, matamu dan mataku berpandangan untuk waktu yang lama. Walau senyum itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahmu tapi genangan dikedua matamu jelas adanya. Kali ini bukan abu-abu. Yang kulihat adalah penuh dengan warna musim semi. Yakinlah, saat itu semua hal di dunia serasa tak penting bagiku.

Kau berdiri di atas jalan setapak yang sama denganku tanpa alas kaki. Kau memakain gaun putih selutut dengan renda merah jambu disetiap sisinya. Beberapa tangkai bunga kau pegang dengan tangan lusuh, kupikir kau baru saja mencabuti bunga itu dari tempatnya. Kau seperti pengantin. Itu yang mengisi penuh pikiranku.

Kutatap pantulan diriku pada mata hijaumu. Banyak harapan dan tentu saja misteri disana. Benar-benar tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Namun satu hal yang pasti, aku menyukaimu.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan membawaku jauh bersamamu, Sasuke-Kun." Ucapmu dengan suara bergetar.

Pertama kalinya kau berucap, bahkan dengan namaku disana. Kau membatalkan kebisuan yang selama ini kau pertahankan dibalik pagar besi itu. Aku diam tak bergeming, kaku tak merespon. Hening, bahkan anginpun tak berhembus senja itu. butuh waktu bagiku untuk memahami setiap kata yang kau ucapkan. Terlebih ketika kau mengarahkan bunga dalam genggamanmu padaku. Sudah kukatakan diawal, ini bukan tentang seseorang yang selalu tersakiti. Tapi tentang seseorang yang selalu menyakiti.

Aku terdiam saat aku mampu memahami setiap katanya. Aku tertunduk, menatap ujung kaki kecilku. Aku berharap semua hal-hal buruk ini larut dalam mimpi dan berharap mimpi indah akan datang untuk kembali memanipulasi kenyataan. Di saat itulah salju pertama jatuh ke bumi. Kau masih berdiri dengan bunga digenggamanmu, menunggu ucapan janji dariku.

Aku menunduk tak sanggup menatap mata yang penuh dengan harapan milikmu. Tak lama aku berbalik meneruskan langkahku menyusuri jalan setapak yang begitu jelas dengan retakan. Meninggalkanmu di belakangku. Meninggalkanmu berdiri di bawah deras salju yang menghujam tubuhmu dan memudarkan senyum udara hujan setelah musim semi, bahkan senyum musim panas itu hilang dalam salju pertama pada senja kala itu.

Kutahu kala itu kau menangis. Aku mengehatuinya dan memahamimu. Tapi kau tidak melihat tangisan dan memahami janji yang telah kusumpahkan dalam hatiku untuk kembali membawamu diusia yang pantas.

.

.

Aku datang begitu terlambat dan kau malah pergi begitu cepat.

Apa kau pernah marah pada dirimu sendiri? Hingga kau begitu ingin mengutuk dirimu agar segera mati? Apa kau pernah begitu ingin mengembalikan sesuatu yang tak dapat dikembalikan? Aku mengalaminya. Dulu, kini, dimasa depan, dihidupku, dan dalam kematianku.

.

Ribuan senja berlalu tanpa kulihat wajah dan senyum musim panasmu lagi. Hingga musim gugur berlalu aku tak pernah menyusuri jalan setapak itu lagi. Tapi disenja musim dingin itu. Saat kurasa segalanya telah pantas, saat ingatan yang berisi kerinduan yang mendidih itu kembali bergulir, saat kerinduan akan sosok gadis abu-abu yang selalu memberiku senyuman musim panas dibalik pagar besi itu semakin memuncak. Maka dengan keyakinan kembali kususuri jalan setapak yang mengarahkanku padamu.

Retakan pada jalan setapak ini semakin menjadi. Banyak yang telah berubah, bahkan alga dibawah ilalang yang dulu selalu berhasil mencuri perhatianku kini tertimbun dengan tumpukan tanah merah yang kelihatan lengket. Beribu ingatan tentang senja dan gadis abu-abu itu kembali bermunculan disetiap langah kakiku.

Hembusan nafas berat mengantar langkahku tiba di tempat yang sama. Semua yang ada disini tampak sama tak berubah. Rerumputan hijau yang tertutup salju dan pagar besi dengan aura dingin yang mejulang tinggi itu tetap sama tak berubah. Semuanya masih sama, tapi kurasa tidak semua. Aku tidak melihat sosok itu. Tak ada apapun di balik pagar besi itu. Walau udara sedingin es tetap keringat meluncur deras pada pelipisku. Setiap orang yang kutemui hanya memberikan gelengan perilah gadis abu-abuku.

Kemana gadis abu-abu itu?

Hampa, senyap, kembali angin tak berhembus. Kemana kau gadis abu-abu? Apakah salju yang membawamu pergi? Atau waktu yang tengah bermain dengan mencurimu? Atau malah diriku sendirilah yang meninggalkanmu?

Aku terdiam, kembali kaku layaknya senja kala itu. Menunduk menuntut tanah atas apa yang kulakukan. Andai kala itu aku meraih janjimu, apakah kau masih disini? Bersamaku menikmati langit biru dan hembusan angin pada ilalang di kaki langit.

Tahukah kau ketidak pantasan kini menggerogoti warasku hingga kegilaan terjadi. Paru-paruku sesak menyadari kesalahanku meninggalkanmu. Dan kini kau membalasku dengan meninggalkanku. Luka ini menganga, berlubang, lubang yang kugali sendiri, lubang yang tercipta atas ulahku sendiri, membekas atas nama tidak terima.

"Sakura.."

Kulantunkan namamu atas segala doa yang mengiring penyesalanku. Kulantunkan namamu atas segala dosa pada diriku yang masih kekanak-kanakan. Kulantunkan namamu atas janji yang harusnya terbalas untukmu. Kulantunkan namamu atas segala derita dan kepedihan yang kau sembunyikan dibalik pagas besi dingin itu.

"Sakura.."

Maaf. Maaf atas keterlambatanku memahami duniamu. Dan yang terburuk dari semua itu, aku terlambat memahami kau harus hidup dalam kenyataan yang kejam hingga memilih menghentikan nafas penyambung duniaku dan duniamu.

.

.

Fin


End file.
